Origins of Odin
by Lady of the Phoenix
Summary: What do GFs do in their spare time? They tell each other their stories of course. Sit in on the story that explains how the Guardian Force Odin came to be and how Mercale became the keeper of the GFs. Prequel to Curse of the Mercale.
1. And So It Began

Author's Notes: It wasn't supposed to happen like this! But we need it and I am bored so I've got to do it! Please, read and review this first chapter. You need to know where she came from and why guys with longer hair and the name Drew always make me feel so warm inside.... faints and laughs I'm gonna just put up a bit of this in a new point of view, the only major characters that I've really ignored so far: Prince Drew and Crysil Mercale. So I bring to you my two favorite characters behind the oh-so-huggable Drew Kinneas and Reyn Almasy. And I'm not forgetting about Reyning Down or its sequel. So... Bye Bye.

Chapter 1: Ancestors of Warriors

My name is Crysil Mercale and I am 17 years old. My father is Tiran Mercale, one of the best smiths that the city of Loire, or the country of Esthar for that matter, has ever seen. At one point I had a mother, and her name was Sayn, but she died after I was born. I have no brothers and no sisters, and the trade of smiths is a much desired one, especially with the skill my family has reputably had since the first modern forge was created. That means one thing, I am all that is left to learn the skills my family so that it is not lost to the flow of time. With my father ill I must do my best to learn quickly so that he still has time to handle the shop. So many noble families chose to ask father for his skills above others, and even some from the distant land of Centra, a province of our nation that was across the ocean would pay handsomely for the weapons created by my father. One day we will live comfortably from the money we make, but right now it costs so much to buy the metal and leather and coals and everything we need for me to practice with both common and rare metals, the fine stones, gems and woods, and even the delicate etching. As of late I've even been able to work in new ideas for form and style to suit nobles and work in extra strength for the warriors.  
  
I've heard of what happens in the outside world, of the war against a female with great magical powers and beasts that were far stronger than the ones normally encountered like Bauls and Bombs. Now many people come in to ask for pendants with the symbol of Hyne upon them to protect them from the enchantment of the sorceress, while others want the symbols of Griever and Tiamat to strengthen them. At this point I am seated at a work bench, carefully etching Griever's likeness into a small bangle of silver. From the tiny workspace that doubles as my room I can see the front of our store, the secondary forge in the back and the main forge for larger things through a window in my room. Carefully I place the bangle onto a rough iron bowl and put it in the coals of the mini forge in my own room used for softening metal and heating the space. After a few moments I pull it back out, place it on the iron work plate on the wooden table and pulled out a fine spike to continue my work. On average it took me an hour to just etch this basic image into the silver, but today's work went surprisingly fast as my mind wandered to thoughts of the next task at hand. At noon the proper things would arrive for her to do the major work of the day. I can hear my father running about in the front room, exaggerating another one of his adventures to the neighbor and his old buddy from the military. Sometimes I had to wonder if those stories were true, how could a supply man and weapon repairer get into so much trouble?

"Master Mercale?" a voice came clearly from the doorway, "I have a delivery for you. I believe you are expecting it."

"Well, come in. Would you like some tea? I'm sure it's been a long run from Loire Palace," my father's chipper voice came as he limped over to the man.  
  
"No Master, the family is vacationing in Loire Manor in Centra," the messenger informed my father as I shifted in my seat so I could get a better look.  
  
"OH! Well, I guess you are staying in the city until the ring is repaired," my father's friend Kire observed. The Royal family's manor was across the sea and in the mountains of Centra, a large place filled with fountains and statues and many servants.  
  
"No, the Prince Drewel Loire is still present in the palace; I will be staying there to watch over him. How long do you believe this will take?"

There was a moment of silence as my father pondered this, "I'm sure my daughter can have it finished in two days. It really is rather simple, and she is good at such things."

I smiled to myself at my father's confidence in my skill. This would be my greatest work.

"The King has sent me with a message as well, if the ring or any of the gems are damaged you WILL be thrown into the dungeon. Send a message when they are done, the Prince desires to pick it up himself," the messenger said with a smile and a bow. Handing my father a box, he slipped out of the room and into the busy city roads and ways.

My father entered my room just as I feel sideways out of my chair and onto the cold floor face first. This of course brought a chuckle from Tiran and Kire who had followed him to congratulate me on such a big job I suppose. They probably should have guessed that I would end up like this, if only because of the fact that it IS Prince Drew who is coming to pick up the finished signet ring. Thirty years ago my father created this ring, one that the King himself designed as an engagement ring for this second wife, Lady Mayun of Centra. Now the fate of my father was in my own skill with such a delicate thing. While Kire helped me from the floor my father fetched the package. Everyone who knew anything knew how the precious ring of the royal family was damaged. After Mayun died giving birth to the Crown Prince Drewel, the King went into mourning. Trying to rid himself of the memory of his most beloved wife he wed again swiftly, and his new wife was not fond of the constant reminder that she was not really loved by the King. In a bit of vengeance before leaving, the female stole the ring and threw it down a well, throwing heavy rocks upon it. Now the ring was scratched and cut, part of the band snapped off, the ruby eyes missing and the diamond once held in the jaws of the head of Griever had fallen out. It would take a while to fix the once dazzling ring.

"Do your best," my father said, sensing what I was thinking, "Come on Kire, there are things I need to get in town, and you can carry them back for me."

With a deep sigh I watched the gray haired man leave the shop with the dark skinned Kire. There was nothing left for me to do but get to work. Carefully I pried open the wooden box and took out the silver ring. It was so hard to find good silver to work with these days. War stopped most industry that did not benefit our fight against the mighty Sorceress. My eyes lingered a moment on the ring of the royal family, such a wonderful thing. No man would ever spend so much on a ring for me. More likely than not I'd end up wed to another blacksmith's child and teach that man my family's secrets. In the time of war so much depended on money. With calloused fingers I reached out to touch the large diamond, perfect in every way. Each faucet reflected back a different color when hit by the light of my mini forge. Never again would I see such a diamond wasted upon a ring. Gems like this were found in the holy items that the churches locked away and hired men to guard at night. I took the liberty of enjoying a sigh before I resigned myself to my work, carefully tying my long hair back as to not end up burning it all off. Yet my work could not begin so soon... Still the forge had to get hotter and I had to get out my smaller hammer and anvil.

Before I was able to even heat the metal I was interrupted by a soft voice from the front singing out, "Crysil? Are you home Miss Mercale?"

"Nitasha?" I said, suddenly standing in shock, causing my chair to again fall over.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Gilgamesh cut in, "Who is Nitasha? How come I've never heard of Nitasha?"  
  
"Will you let me get to that?" I shot back at my husband and lover.  
  
This little lover's spat had Seifer and Ifrit cracking up, and the other GFs here for this part of the story glaring at the two. Shiva, once a woman named Sara and my own great-great-granddaughter, seemed about to freeze Seifer in a giant icicle but Squall elbowed her.  
  
"Please continue, ignore Seifer's laughter M'lady," Siren, who was long ago a famous singer named Marie, said in her honey sweet voice. "Who is this Nitasha?"

"The closest thing she ever had to a sister," Alexander with a smile.

"Why did you never tell me?" my love asked before shifting to his most basic form, that of the man I've loved for over five millennia.

"You never asked," I shot back with a smile.  
  
Squall and most of the others looked away as I kissed the man that had created this life for us.

"Um... I think we should go get some snacks," Tonberry said before dodging a dagger hurled by my precious Drew.

Left alone for a few moments I can't help but steal another kiss, "You need to be patient my love. I will tell you everything. All things in their time."

When finally our descendants returned with their snacks I cleared my voice and sat in Drew's lap. It was about time to continue.

One hit to the hot metal, two to the anvil to keep my beat. That was a thing about working with metal, there was a rhythm to it. Nearby Nitasha was carefully heating a slender silver wire to near the melting point. I would use this softened metal to work into the deeper scratches of the ring to make it whole again. Nitasha was the youngest child of the royal chef, so whenever she was over meant sweets for myself and dad. Impressed quickly by the fact that I'd be doing something that the Prince would remember my name for the vibrant teen had instantly volunteered to help me with the hard work. In no more than an hour I was beating the soft metal carefully in, shaping, changing and sculpting the metal to become the once great royal ring of the Loire family. All the while the apprentice of the palace's head chef filled me in on the newest and hottest rumors around the town.

"The BIGGEST news around town is that the Prince Drewel is finally coming of age. That is why he's staying at the palace. Soon the test will be preformed and then he'll have to get his first real weapons... The King has suggested that Drewel come to you for the things he needs for the testing! Think about it, you could be the first girl to really catch the Prince's eye."

"I doubt it," I said before really considering the idea, her heart fluttering, "No prince will ever marry a commoner. Don't even suggest a thing!"

"Oh, don't be se pessimistic dear, it has been known to happen. Some nobles were once commoners too Crysil," Nitasha scolded me.

"And this commoner would stay that way. Nobility is over rated and would take my trade from me."

"Doesn't mean you can't dream silly."

"I'm not a dreamer," I said while cautiously picking up the diamond and placing it in the jaws of the ring.  
  
"Crysil," Nitasha started before being cut off by a stranger's voice.  
  
"What a shame," the male voice said, "Everyone should dream. Dreams are what this world is built upon. Even I dream."

"Who do you think you are barging into our private conversation and into my home?" I growl while placing the ruby eyes into the ring.

How can I not flinch when my friend hissed at me? "Crysil that is the Prince!"

The man chuckles as I look up at him in shock. Yes, there is no doubt about it that is Prince Drewel Loire. I can't stand now; I can't act as if I noticed before now. So I look back at my work hoping he'll let me finish in peace. Never before had I actually seen the prince this close. He's more handsome than I believed. The brown eyes and darker hair both shone, probably from that great diet most people didn't have. Right now the teen wasn't dressed as was befitting royalty, but in riding clothes that weren't piped with silver or any other rare or precious thing. If I didn't know better I'd actually think that he was any other person, not the next in line to rule two countries and take up arms against the far off Galbidia.   
  
"Yes, I guess I am," Drewel admitted with a chuckle.

"And you're early," I growled and finally looked up at him.  
  
"I desired to meet the man that my father would trust enough with such an important family heirloom," he spoke with a smile.

"My father is not only not present now but he is not the one doing the work on the ring," I said with a frown.

"You're in charge of it? They trust a girl?"

I stood suddenly, toppling my chair, "How dare you!?" I growled, "How DARE you?! I am a far better smith than any other in the kingdom except for father! And you think you can insult me like this! Take your damn ring and see if you can find someone more capable of restoring it than I am!"

The Prince backed up a step as I threw the royal ring at him. Though he easily caught it he seemed to get my point. The taller teen moved over to me, right past Nitasha and paused close to the cat that was prowling around the shop. Holding his hand out me he smiled softly. When I refused to take the ring back he took my hand and pressed the ring into it with a grin.

"Finish the work... I was just wondering if you were capable," he chuckled.

"I'm more than capable."

"Feisty," Drewel smirked, "I expect that you'll be at the palace ball this year."

"What? No... I never go," I said in shock.

"I'd like it if you were there," leaned close and whispered in my ear, "I'll provide an adequate bonus so that you can get what you need for the ball."

With that he left, not waiting for my reaction. Hell, I'm not even ready for it.


	2. Decision

Author's Notes: Has it really been that long my loves? I believe it has. But the sad thing about that being true is that it means that Reyning Down is done. Still, I must continue. This will be a shorter fic, as it only spans a few month period, then a skip of several years, and then the tragic ending that we all know is coming anyway. Hope you like it! Oh, and for you Reyning Down fans… Beware of the familiar face…

Firefly-Dreams: Always you are here for me love. I would emote you to death with hugs and such, but my computer and don't get along, so I am capable of so few symbols and line breaks, which kinda explains the seemingly scatterbrained set up of my fictions. Crysil is not MEANT to be a comical character… She was just having a very bad day. Not sure if I'm going to do the listener thing often, it was just suited to that situation, and a good way to work the summary in.

Without Further Ado:

Chapter 2: Decision

"What is that smile on your face? Flirting again m'lord Prince?" my loyal retainer asked as I exited the forge.

"Why should you ask Sir Corin?" I demanded as he held my horse's reins so I could mount the beast easily.

"It isn't proper to flirt with the commoners before the trail, or at any time really," he said, mounting his own chestnut charger.

"And you know what is proper?" I accused the older teen.

Unlike most retainers of my family, Corin was not born into this lifestyle. The tall, thin and rather intense red-head had proved himself to be one of the best fighters and guardians in the kingdom. Much like myself and my silver stallion Omega, he was inseparable from his steed, one he had named Phoenix, though why I am not sure. He, not my father, was the one who had suggested the Mercale family for weaponry. His own armor had been the 'crowning glory' for the young Crysil. The strong steel had been hammered into a lighter alloy and etched with patterns of fire and one of the four great angels of Hyne.

"Hey, just because I have an interest in males AND females doesn't mean I don't know what is proper," he said, allowing his horse to shy away from the crowds of the streets and toward the general direction of the castle. 

"You hit on me, and that was improper," I said with a chuckle.

"Your majesty should leave the past in the past," he said, kicking Phoenix into a trot towards the castle. With one last glance back at the home of the lovely young smith, I kicked my horse into a trot as well, heading for the only life I knew.

-

"Crysil, I am home my darling daughter!" a voice called from the front room.

Shortly after the Prince had left, Nitasha had rushed off on her mare Shiva so she could make the castle in time to perform her duties as a chef. Since then I have spent all day in my room, finishing the royal ring. Once I was free of distractions I had found that the work was simple and calming. My thoughts though were on the Prince's words of a bonus. He wanted me to go to the ball, something people like me never did. Still, when my father's words reached my ears I set aside the finished ring I had been admiring.

Tiran entered my room and pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his arms around me in a fatherly fashion, happy to see me. Kire was no where to be seen, which did not upset me in the least. "I saw Nitasha on the way back from town… She told me that the Prince came."

"Is that all she told you?" I asked softly.

"No, she also told me that you look great in violet and that you should get sapphire jewelry to compliment it all," he answered, a playful smile on his lips.

I let out an annoyed sigh and sat back down. My fingers trailed over the repaired ring while I thought. Tiran allowed me silence for now. The problem was more than money, it was upbringing. The last time I even saw the outside of the ball was when I was very young and sent to fetch the healer for my father. I knew nothing of those customs or that life style, and going would be an embarrassment.

"The money could be better used," I finally said as I met his eyes. My words obviously hurt him. Tiran had always wanted me to live a better life than he had.

"Crysil, you should obey the prince. He requested you…"

"And I am not what he expects. I am no whore of the court. I am not raised in the same manner, and I have NEVER worn a dress in my life! Don't expect it now father."

"You are going Crysil. Mistress Rae at the dressmakers is waiting for you. Please Crysil, do this not because it is easy, but because it is not."

Again I sighed. When father taught me to work metals to my will he used the same phrase when teaching me about steel and iron. As I knew from the beginning of this conversation and all conversations, my father always got his way. Once again I stood, this time of my own will, and offering him a piece of paper. Upon this was a careful charcoal sketch of a necklace. It would end up small and delicate, and I was yet to develop the skill for making it. None but my father could make such a piece of art… And he would make it for only me now.


	3. The Ball

Author's Notes: Hey guys… I love you. Enjoy the chapter. Go back to Reyning Down. Turns out I had lost the epilogue of Reyning Down. So read that and then wait for the soon to arrive prologue of the sequel to Reyning Down. And for your information guys and gals, I hate this chapter, it took FOREVER to write. The man called Leon in this fic is not who you think. Enjoy it. And don't forget to read the Epilogue of Reyning Down!

Firefly-Dreams: Please, call me LotP. I don't like full caps. When you read a bit of The Curse of the Mercale: Angels of Hyne, it will be easier to understand Corin's presence.

Chapter 3: The Ball

My father once said that necessity was the mother of invention. Of course, that had been about a new alloy he'd created, not this.

"Are you sure you want this Miss Mercale? It is a rather odd request. I could undo these in a moment," the seamstress said.

"I am sure. I do not pay you good money for criticism. Please, just do this…"

She nodded and went back to her task. I knew once I was first fitted that I wouldn't be able to handle the long sweeping gown. I guess my desire to impress the Prince is the necessity, and I am the inventor. The answer: hoops of metal at certain points to hold the skirt up and away from my feet. If they were sewn into the material of the dress they would be near invisible.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!" Quezacotl, my great-great-great-great grand niece named Sabrina said. "You invented the hoop skirt! I hated those! Made it hard to dance."

"I'm sorry I don't have your grace. And they quickly feel out of popularity for many centuries!" I shot back, "Besides, I wanted to impress Drewel…"

"I was already impressed with you my love," the great guardian whispered lovingly in my ears.

"Get on with the story," the voice of the silver armored Griever came.

"Patience dear," a silky voice from my past insisted of the great lion. Just like those Angels of Hyne to hide themselves in the shadows. One day I would figure out those four.

"Just skip to the ball my dear," Drewel said with a smile.

* * *

"Violet really does become you my dear," Tiran said with a smile as the seamstress tied the final cords on the back of the dress and Nitasha finished placing the last of my grandmother's enamel butterfly pins in my hair.

"I suppose," I said, fingering the necklace my father had made according to my designs. It was gorgeous, with the fiery red phoenix at the top, the earth black lion at the bottom, the sea blue serpent at my left and the steely dragon at my right, all surrounded and melded with the symbol of Hyne.

"You do, just look," my father said, turning me toward the mirror.

I was met with my own likeness in such a way that I was shocked dumb. Was that really the humble smith looking out at me? The dress was several shades of purple complimented by jewelry of imperfect but lovely amethyst. Beside it my pale skin looked radiant and my hair not dulled with soot but with a luster of its own. Did I not know this was myself; I would have thought it to be a lady of the court. Or I would have were it not for the skirt. The thing billowed out like a bell, a style copied by my friend Nitasha. She looked as good in the teal as I did in the violet. "Girl, it is time to go," my father said from the door

The coachman smiled and helped Nitasha into the coach my father had hired with the money I had received for fixing the royal ring. For some reason the coachman looked familiar to me, thought I couldn't figure out why. No man in Esthar wore hair beyond their shoulders like this one, and few had stormy gray eyes.

"Crysil," Nitasha said, trying to hurry me along so we could get going and possibly worried at how I looked at the man.

"Ma'am, I cannot do my job with you standing there," he said politely, holding out his hand to me so he could help me in. Snapping out of my revere I took the offered hand and climbed into the coach.

"Thank you mister…"

"Leon…" he replied as he shut the door and moved to the driver's seat.

There was silence as my father waved us off, a grin upon his face. Even with what I had recently learned about balls and nobles and dancing, I was afraid of the encounter. What if I tripped? (I am accident prone). What if my dress offended people? What if Prince Drewel wasn't there? So many questions filled my mind until Nitasha placed a hand on my own in a comforting gesture. Her eyes pleaded for me to calm down, to relax, and assuring me that everything would be fine.

Before I knew it the coach had slowed to a stop and the odd Leon stood at the door, offering his hand to me. Quickly than I got in, I left the coach, Nitasha close behind me.

"That is a lovely rendering of Griever on your necklace," Leon whispered in my ear, "Your father's skill never ceases to amaze me…" When I turned to question this Leon, both he and the coach were gone, as if they never were…

* * *

"Griever visited you that night?" Odin asked in shock.

"If you'd let me speak, you'd hear the rest…"

"And so what if I visited her?" the lion guardian asked.

* * *

People grew quiet as Nitasha and I entered the ball room, waiting together at the top of the grand stairs. All eyes were on us commoners and our 'odd' dresses. Some looked envious of the unique designs, while others were disgusted by the non-conformist idea presented in these clothes. Still, I hardly noticed, for my eyes were on someone other than the run-of-the-mill noble, yet his eyes were not on me. Then someone took my arm in theirs, with a smile, and I stared dumbly in shock. This man I did know, Sir Corin, the Prince's guardian. I had once made him a suit of armor to his specifications, and a lovely thing it was. But now he was dressed in a crimson suit with a black cape.

"Do not worry," he whispered to me, "Just walk with me."

Then I remembered. Nitasha had said that there were men by the door to formally escort women in who were single and had no brother or father or other male to present them. In fact, Nitasha stood behind us, her arms linked with that of her older brother who had apparently come for just this moment.

While Sir Corin walked me down the steps towards the floor and crowds, he whispered again. "His majesty had hoped you would come and figured you would need an escort. I am as close to being him than anyone else, so by my escorting you he keeps himself open to the wealthier girls, is free of disapproving nobles and still shows that you are his guest of honor," the male explained.

I nodded politely, understanding it all. Once we were on the floor he bowed to me and I curtsied to him, something far easier in my hoop-skirt. Then I placed my hand in his and allowed him to guide me to where the prince stood, surrounded by nobles. Sir Corin cleared his throat and Drewel finished a joke before excusing himself from his groupies. Corin relinquished my hand and Drewel took it, politely kissing my hand.

"Mistress Mercale, I was afraid you would not come tonight."

"And yet you were prepared for me, My Lord," I accused playfully, thought still highly nervous.

"I admit that I little bird from the kitchens told me that you would most likely come and that I best make preparations or she'd withhold future information."

My eyes darted to Nitasha who was already off talking to other friends. When I looked back to the prince I smiled softly, knowing that he had meant no harm. Still, I felt uncomfortable to be the object of his attention. Really, what was a girl like me doing here before the prince?

"My I ask, Miss Mercale, if there is something wrong?"

"Wrong? NO my lord, there is nothing wrong."

"You seem to be staring, so I can only assume…" and he let the words hang.

With a blush I looked away. Yes, I had been staring, but could you blame me? The Prince was stunning in the sable suit. Of course, most people would probably be disturbed by the sword at his side, or the armor around his neck, shoulders and upper-torso. The polished silver was nothing more than a smile means of protecting him from archers.

"Forgive my rudeness Lord Prince," I asked, trying to be humble.

"I will on one condition."

"That being?"

"Would you join me in a dance?"

With as mile I took the offered hand, "It would be my pleasure…"


	4. The Trials Part 1: Trial by Water

Author's Notes: It's great to be back. I wanted to start this new short-fic of mine… Well, to get to the point, this is a long chapter and we're getting into the main idea of the fiction. Thanks. Oh, that reminds me… I've got to put up that picture of the dragon in this chapter…

Firefly-Dreams: You know what? I like this fic. I just kinda feel let down because I have no OBVIOUS way to tie Nida in with this fiction… Or at least not a way that will be obvious until deep into Angels of Hyne.

Chapter 4: The Trials Part 1: Trial by Water

"Though water may drown you, it will wash away imperfections. Though earth may bury you, it will harden you like diamonds. Though fire may scorch you, it will purify your soul. Though wind may cut you, it will wise your mind. Though darkness may welcome you, it will try you completely. Though light may blind you, it will save you from your end," the priest said as he anointed my body and armor with sacred oils and symbols. Corin watched over it all, a soft smile upon his face.

This small ritual was all the aide I would have during the Trial. Well, that and the sword and dagger set made for me by my favorite smith, the lovely Crysil Mercale. Thoughts of her instantly calmed my soul and suppressed my fears. Last month was the Ball, and since that night I'd taken whatever time I could to see her. So when the time came for the Trial weapons to be made, she was the obvious choice. Of course, father did not like her, being a commoner and all, but it was not something unknown in the Loire lineage.

"Then are you ready?"

"I will pass through all the return fit to lead my people," I nervously answered in the traditional manner.

Corin nodded to the Priest and pressed the gold and silver weapons into my hands. The things had no real function but to anchor me to the world of the mortals. No one knew just what a person would find during the trials. With that thought I passed consciously into the world of the immortals.

* * *

Drowning, drowning in a sea of azure and yet there was no water. Instead it was the shear absoluteness of the magic that was drowning him. Though his lungs brought in air and his body knew it was functioning, this magic fooled his senses. This is what it is to be blind, the Prince thought. But it was worse; he had no senses at all.

_Stop trying to sense and merely EXIST,_ echoed in his mind. _There is no sense here, simply existence._

The prayers came to mind and he took in one last deep breath before giving into the words in his mind. Slowly life ended in the mortal sense and began in an ethereal sense. Eyes that were not eyes opened and the world changed. Azure gave way to sapphire waves, drowning his body, but gentling caressing his new senses and his heart. For a moment he was along, and then the largest creature he had ever seen swam to him in the waterless current.

Drewel faintly remembered the creature from a necklace Crysil had worn to the ball. This was one of the four Angels of Hyne, Guardians of the world while Hyne slept. Still, the serpent was larger than even myths told. He doubted that even the tallest retainer of his family was even as tall as a tooth from this serpent. This was Forsaken, the Guardian of Water that none remembered the true name of. It was said that the Guardian lived at the bottom of the sea and wrapped around the world. Its head was supposed to be in the artic north, and its tail beside the head. Oh, what a terrible sight this creature was! Its hide was like that of a scale-less serpent, but thick as the darkness of the sea at night. The great hooked spines and large hooked tail seemed to flow like water, but were as solid and sharp as diamond. And most of all there was a great skull of metal protecting the head, hiding obsidian eyes from harm.

_Prince Drewel, finally I lay my true eyes upon you_, the voice echoed in his head.

_It is the time of trials_, Drew responded.

_But are you ready?_ A different voice came from behind him. Drewel rounded and looked at a platinum clad knight. Beyond a full body of armor like Corin's, this unknown knight bore what looked like waves of blue on his armor, and large hooks much like the serpent's spines. The helmet was shaped like the serpent's head, complete with the long horn.

_Who are you?_

_I am Nysil, the Angel of Water whose name was lost,_ the knight explained, and great wings of water spread from his back as they spread now from the serpent's.

Drewel stood in shock watching this platinum knight. Over his shoulder a great sword was visible, the hilt shaped like the serpent's tail, gleaming silver and gold with deadly intentions.

_Your task draws neigh. Come Prince, now the true trials begin!_ The knight said before turning away. Drew ran after him and suddenly he was swimming in the middle of the ocean, no land in any direction. The armored male was no where to be seen. _Swim, in any direction you chose. Reach land. That is your trial._

He swam for what felt like hours, swimming into the eternal waves, no clue as to where to go. Days of this immortal world he swam forward despite fatigue, until at last land was in sight. A musical voice cried out when he was nearly to shore, a voice filled with fear, a human-like voice. Drewel forsook the land and turned. Though he was exhausted he swam to a crystal platform. Upon it sat a woman, clad in sea foam scarves, hair cascading around her like waves. Her eyes were azure, and her voice like the gentle waves that rock sailors to sleep. Yet most notable was that she was a mermaid, and her tail seemed bent at an odd angle.

"Brave sir," the woman said, "Might you pull this platform to the deep sea for me? I am injured and cannot swim. My people will never find me here. Please sir, help me."

Though he knew that were he to help her he'd not have the energy to make it back to land, he agreed to help her. The mermaid cast him a chain from the platform and he bound it around his waist. Once more he swam off; now back in the direction he had come from. For days he swam until he could barely move. When finally he felt hope was lost, a song of joy reached his ears. He was surrounded quickly by beings much like the lovely woman he had been aiding. The creatures swam far faster than he could, and could jump from the water easily, their vibrant scales making rainbows in the air.

"Thank you brave sir," the mermaid sang as her people pulled her into the water. "I have a gift for you."

Drewel climbed onto the platform, barely alive, and one of the lovely merpeople lifted to him a harp of platinum, but it was somehow covered in thick water and ice that refused to fall from it, even if that meant defying the laws of physics.

"Take this Water Harp, and go in peace."

"Alas, fair maiden, I fear I cannot go. The Angel Nysil bade me to swim to shore, it is my trial. But now I am too tired to do so."

"Ah, so you are the human prince," the fair female he had aided said, two of her own kind helping her to swim. "That it is good that you helped me. The land you were headed too would have given you neither peace nor time with our Lord Nysil. My people will take you to the land you seek. One must repay kindness in like. That is a noble thing, something needed in royalty. It is what makes them great. Now sleep Prince. We will take you where the water flows eternally round, the paradise of the seas!"

Drewel's eyes became heavy with fatigue and he gladly obeyed the mermaid. When next he opened his eyes, he could swear that he was truly in paradise. All around him were sea nymphs, women with skin of blue, hair of white sea foam, and laughter like water in a fountain of youth. Relax, they told him as they cleansed and anointed him. They fed him things he had never seen, the bounty of the deep waters, and it was sweet and salty at the same time. The days passed happily and he was clothed in silks and garments he could not name. The nymphs fulfilled almost every whim he could imagine before he even said a word.

Eventually the human prince again felt fit, and he asked the head of the nymphs where Lord Nysil was.

"Lord Nysil has given us to you, great prince. You shall never want again," she said, her hands brushing his leg.

He quickly pulled away, horrified by her advances, "I am here to see Lord Nysil!"

"Maybe this form is more pleasing to you?" another voice said, coming in from just outside the mouth of the caves Drewel had been housed in. A male made his way towards the prince, his only clothing a piece of fabric much like that wrapped around the waist of the prince, and it was held up by a chain of platinum beads shaped like shells. The man had a distinctly foreign appearance. His eyes were like almonds and deep brown, like melting chocolate, and his skin was pale as flower petals.

'Were I not in love with Crysil…' Drewel thought.

"No?" the male asked of the prince.

"I am here to see Lord Nysil," Drewel repeated, "My trial is over."

"But, all this is for you. Stay here forever with us."

"I cannot, I must return. Please, tell me where Lord Nysil is or tell him that I must see him soon."

"You already see him before you," the scantly clad man said with a chuckle. "And my offer still stands. Stay with us Drewel. I can give you everything you ever wanted."

Drewel's eyes went wide in shock. This male was a far cry from either serpent or armored warrior. "Surely you jest!"

"The packaging does not always reflect the contents," he stated. "A sword in a cheap leather scabbard can kill you just as quickly as one wrapped in gold."

"Please my lord, I cannot stay here. Pass me that I might go to the next trial."

"Fine. You have passed my testes. You place others before yourself and refuse paradise for others. Close your eyes and pray that the earth realm will be as great and diligent in testing you as my water world has."


	5. The Trials Part 2: Lost

Author's Notes: Just take this next chapter as my peace offering showing that I won't be around until school is over again. And just for your information, Drew IS supposed to be this sulky this chapter. Imagine if you were in his place!

This Chapter is brought to you by: Firefly-Dream's reviews: (I will never update a multi-chapter fic without a review or a need to finish it); and my school librarian: who leant me a pen and allowed me to finish most of this chapter.

Chapter 5: The Trials Part II: Lost

It was like passing through a waterfall to come out into the most lavish lagoon he had ever seen. Before him were more playful nymphs clad in emerald colored robes and catering to the male clad in long pants and no shirt, while others just played in the water. The man, with dark unruly hair and stormy eyes, noticed the Prince first and stood. Looking rather annoyed, he waved the female away from where they were trying to rub oil on his body, and he approached the prince.

"Drewel, I welcome you to my realm. I am…" the man's voice was a smooth baritone but it rumbled forth from his chest like an earthquake, "I am the Angel of Earth. For lack of a better name, you may call me Lord Lewerd. And yes, I am very aware that it is your name backwards, but I am not as open with my sacred name as Nysil."

* * *

A smack was heard in the corner of the room, and all eyes moved from me to where the two exotic angels mentioned stood in person.

"Not as open? You're just paranoid!" the Water Angel Nysil hissed as he smacked 'Lewerd', really called Greiven, again. "At least mine is a real hard trial!"

"You tried to get him to sleep with you!" Greiven countered.

Before either Mercale or I could regain control of the GFs assembled, another male stepped into the argument. I smiled thankfully at the familiar face.

"Now now boys," the Fire Angel, servant of Phoenix, said, "No need to flirt in front of the 'you-know-whats'. Relax."

The two looked at the fiery male named Feniux and growled, but obeyed so that I could continue the tale.

* * *

The Prince looked the Lord over, his eyes noticing a suit of bronzen armor leaning against a tree and the monstrous gauntlets with long claws of bronze coated steel. This man was obviously just as powerful as Nysil, and just as tempting to look at. Still he was different. Nysil dressed scantly, something better suited to a sea based life. The on who asked to be called Lewerd wore tight leather pants of a soft brown. His body was well toned, nearly sculpted, but not overly buff like guards of the place. Yet he was still appealing to the Prince.

"My task for you is simple," the male said, "Find the Earth Guardian, and move him. Retrieve the item under his paw and return to me. It's a far simpler task than others you will perform… Though all seem simple at first."

"Where is the Guardian?" Drewel hazarded to ask.

"Tsk, Tsk. I can't tell you that…"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Mistress Mercale," a panicked voice called out.

I looked up from my work, right into the eyes of Corin and the carriage driver from the ball.

"Corin?" I asked in shock, "Why are you here?"

"Drew is in trouble…" he simply responded, "The Trial, they have lost control."

"No one helps during the Trial," I pointed out.

"We put him under three days ago. He is lost in a limbo, we can't reach him!" Corin said angrily.

"Then he has failed," I said, half happy because if he wasn't prince, he could be mine.

"No Crysil, you don't get it," the driver said, "We've lost control of the Trial. _They_ have him. We must send you to him."

"I do not understand…" And it was true, I was confused.

Corin looked around, and once he seemed sure we were alone, he held up a hand. Fire suddenly seemed to fill his eyes, and even covered his hand. I jumped back in shock, a gasp escaping my lips. Then fire sprang from my necklace, and the tiny phoenix carved into my pendant flew forth, moving to fly around Corin's head. The other male growled and the lion Griever sprang from the necklace, moving to run along the table before me.

"Who are you?" I demanded in shock as the two metal guardian images returned to my necklace.

"My name is Feniux, and he is Greiven, and we are…"

"Phoenix and Griever," I gasped out in shock.

"Please Crysil, tell no one. But we need your help," the retainer insisted, "Will you help us?"

I nodded, "Anything for Drewel."

* * *

He had moved Griever and gained the Earth Drum. Next he chased and captured the volcano mistress for the Fire Horn, a task given by Phoenix and the angel Feniux. Then he had, by order of Tiamat and his angel Rein'ly, retrieved the Wind Flute by diving right into the center of a tornado. Finally, he'd ended up here, in the black void. The sacred instruments were meant to play, and open the door to the light realm, where he'd receive his final test. But when he had arrived, the darkness had reached out, raked at his chest and leaving bloody cuts. The dark hands stole the instruments and broke them all. In the darkness he could not tell how much time he had been lost here.

"Oh Crysil," he whimpered, the endless time in darkness having practically shattered his spirit. He practically jumped when a gentle hand wiped away his tears.

"Do not worry, I will help you," The person said sweetly. A woman clad in blood red was before him, her gold eyes twinkling evilly. Drewel quickly drew back. He knew the face, knew the voice, and he knew what those eyes meant.

"Mother?" he whispered doubtfully.

"Yes, my dear Drew, I am here for you," Xera said. She wasn't actually his mother, but his father's second wife. Unlike his own mother, or his father's current wife, this woman had hurt him many times. She was the one who had broken the royal ring, and she was a sorceress! "I will save you Drew, if you become my knight."

"Back off witch!" another witch came, and a blast of fire hit Xera right in the chest. The sorceress was thrown back into the darkness while another, a woman dressed in radiant white, moved to his side.

"Crysil?" he questioned looking up in awe of the radiant savior, her hair loose and the divine instruments circling her.

"Get up Drewel, my prince," she said, "She is not supposed to be here. She is the one that has trapped you here."

"How did you get here?" he questioned.

"The Guardians came to me, told me I must help you. And I can't do that if you lay there!"

The Prince nodded and struggled to his feet. Once he was standing the Earth Drum and Fire Horn left their original orbit around the smith and began to circle the prince instead. No sooner had this happened than Xera stood again.

"No commoner will steal my Knight!" the sorceress yelled before hurling a giant wave of fire at Crysil. The smith responded as the Water Harp hovered in her hands. Crysil played a few notes and a wall of ice sprang up around them.

"He is mine!" Crysil yelled, allowing the harp to play itself while snatching up the flute to launch a counterattack in the form of a twister.

Seeing this, Drewel took the Fire Horn and put it to his lips. He blew hard upon the divine instrument, and a fireball shot out of it to strike the sorceress.

"Drewel," a voice said, "Just focus on playing. Awaken the instruments so they will open the portal…"

The four angels were hovering over them now: Nysil in his platinum armor and with his great sword; Greiven in bronze with claws like a lion; the fiery Feniux clad in gold and held a pike shaped like flames; and the ill tempered Rein'ly, protected by silver and holding a giant axe. Feniux had been the one to call out, and now he winked to Drewel. All four began to chant as wings spread from their backs, transparent and ethereal.

"Drew," Crysil whispered, the flute now hovering and playing by itself. "Drew, take care of the horn, keep playing it until I pulls away from you." That said, she took the Earth Drum and beat out a rhythm suited to the song made by water and wind.

While Xera fought the four, the most beautiful music played. The songs of all four instruments blended, the music delicate, but flowing and so alive. It was the music all life moved to, for it was the Song of Life. Behind the two mortals, who listened in awe, a great portal opened, spilling golden light upon them.

"Come Drew," Crysil said, taking his head, "The final test awaits…"

Together they stepped into the light and the clamor of fighting died beyond them. Before them was a raised dais, four people seated upon it. Two were, to Crysil's eyes, lovely women, one in crimson, the other azul. The other two were like stately lords, one clad in yellow and silver while the other wore green accented by bronze.

"Welcome Prince Drewel and Lady Crysil," the woman in red spoke, standing and smiling. "I am the Lady of Fire and Sorceress of Phoenix. These are my companions: the Sorceress of Forsaken and Empress of Water; Sorcerer of Tiamat, King of Winds; and the Sorcerer of Griever, Master of the Earth. We are the children of the fallen, and you come to us for a final task. Alas, my poor sweet pair, our task is brutally simple, and deathly important."

Drewel compulsively swallowed, thinking of the 'simple' task of the darkness realm. "What would you have me do to be the ideal ruler of my people, to be worthy of your blessing?"

Kalari smiled.


	6. Years Later

Author's Notes: Yeah yeah yeah, I know that I'm JUST getting around to typing and posting this whole thing. Upside, it's all written, all of the rest of this fic! Yay!

Chapter 6: Years Later

They were wed not long after with the blessings of the four angels and four keepers of the elements. For two years they stayed together, him fighting and protecting their people, her forging weapons and armor of unsurpassed strength and beauty. Then, two years to the day of their wedding, she bore him a child; a son named Rey who would bear his father's fighting talent, and nearly rival his mother's skills with metal and gems.

Yet, one night while Rey was still but a youth, his father stole away from his wedding bed. Neither mother nor child knew he was to be sent to the front line of the war. And none knew what would happen on that fated day three months later…

* * *

"Hold there in the front ranks! It's only a few Buels!" he shouted as he noticed the bowing of the front ranks. Of course, it was only a few Buels, easily slain, but their spells could kill a man, and the sudden vision of approaching Bombs was bad for the morale of the soldiers.

"The men can't handle Bombs," Corin's voice came from his shoulder. Initially, after the Trail, Drewel had mistrusted his faithful retainer, for Crysil had told him of the truth of Corin and the unknown Leon. Yet quickly their trust grew stronger than before.

"This, something isn't right about this," Drewel mumbled.

"I agree. I think she wants to draw you out my friend," Corin offered.

"Why? Even if I die there is a heir," the prince said as he clipped the wings of a Buel and then slew it.

"She needs a knight, so that she can strengthen and ground her magic. And she has before attempted to woo you to her side."

"I would never join her!" came Drewel's response as he cut another Buel in half.

Yet suddenly he was alone, the Buels gone, and he was surrounded by only Bombs. A sudden blast of fire, and then he gave into the darkness of sleep that beckoned him.

* * *

"Why have we not heard from the Crown Prince!" she demanded angrily at the breakfast table.

"My Lady," the King spoke softly, "one must be patient. Lord Corin said all has been well since he left his presence."

That was not comforting to her, because at that moment a messenger burst through the doors, scaring the guards. And that messenger bore the mixed symbol of the front line, the black fire that marked him as a follower of Drewel and Corin.

"My King, I bear word of your son," he gasped out.

Crysil quickly looked to her friend Nitasha, who was at this point Head Chef and was quietly conversing about the evening meal with the Queen. A simple signal from the smith caused the woman to nod politely and excuse herself. The older female took the child Rey with her to the kitchens with a promise of a sweet treat.

"You may speak," the King said as he sent the others out.

"Lord," he began nervously, indicating bad news, "Lord Corin had hoped that his fear was wrong, but it has come to be. Last month the Prince disappeared, believed to have gone off with a small group to pick at the enemy forces. Unfortunately, he has been found, and at the side of Sorceress Xera. Lord, he lead her troops in her name and nearly wiped out the front lines."

"What?" the King demanded, "What do you mean by this"!"

"He…" Crysil Mercale-Loire whispered, "is the sorceress Knight."


	7. Haze

Author's Notes: La la la. I'm on Deviantart now… La la la…. Oh yeah, major NOTE. Anyone who has read The Curse of the Mercale lately would know that some of the scenes in the previous chapter, as well as this one, have been changed. Deal with it! Ha! Take that! I like them better this way.

Chapter 7: Haze (Drewel's POV)

Have is almost all I see now. Haze and blood and enemies, and the hand of my new mistress. I do not know how I came to this life, or where I was before. The only clues I have are the crown of black steel upon my head, the kingly silver and black armor I wear, the title of Knight that I bear and the name my sorceress calls me… 'Prince of Death'. Something deep inside, something I only know outside of battle and away from my Xera, says that there is much more, and that this existence is wrong, but I cannot define it.

Through the misty haze I watch the looks of horror and disbelief, and a glimmer of remembrance in the eyes of my foes. Maybe years ago, before this time of haze I knew them. Now I watch them all fall to the black steel of my blade. The worst thing is to remember their deaths. The memories assault me before I sleep, and through my emotionless mask, I weep.

Then one day, after several years, odd news came to me at the black castle of my mistress, this set upon an island raised from the ocean floor by my lady's magic. Odd news spoke of a sword bearing woman on horse back coming to the isle. This would not be too amazing, many female warriors came to the place to challenge Xera, or join her, but she has come upon the back of a great serpent. Most unnerving of all was that the serpent was that which was named Forsaken. The World Serpent it was called, for all knew its body wrapped around the world, laying in all seas and oceans and controlling them. Some called it one of Hyne's holy angels.

When word reached the soldiers and Sorceress Xera, a name came with this woman… Crysil Mercale, the Smith of the Divine. The name caused a stirring in me, a need to see the female, and a yearning to be away from my beloved Xera.

"My Knight!" a voice echoed in my head. It was soon that the Red Sorceress appeared, her golden eyes glowing violently.

"This is about the woman the men speak of, the one on the back of the 'god of the seas', is it not?" I asked in annoyance.

"Kill her for me," Xera commanded, her eyes becoming the image of feline fury.

"May I ask why? Maybe she desires to serve you. She would probably be a good ally."

"Kill her, my Prince of Death. Do this and our victory will be complete."

"Of course my lady. Your every wish is my desire," I spoke, taking up my dark sword and placing the ominous crown upon my head.

* * *

"Show yourself Xera!" the woman called, not seeming to notice me striding up towards her

Once more I am startled be this woman, but by her appearance this time. Unlike the others that have come to challenge my lady, she bears no armor of any sort. The horse she rides does, and it is a princely beast, yet somehow familiar to me. She, this Crysil, wears a loose shirt, billowing pants and riding boots, all of the purest white and all very shocking against the flesh of the black mare and the angry gleam in those violet eyes. Her chestnut locks flowed free in the wind, yet somehow avoided the edges of her vicious blade in their play. The sword was very formidable, something no woman should be able to pick up due to its sheer size and obvious weight. The midday sun glinted against the razor sharp edges of what one would call, for lack of a better word, her scimitar with something like a bite taken out of it towards the end. With this it seems as if she is an angel of reckoning.

"Those who wish to challenge me face first my champion!" the voice of my sorceress calls from a high window.

The woman smiled at me, albeit a grim smile indeed. "I do not wish to fight you Drewel. You are merely a knight on a celestial chess board. It is the black queen that I want. Let her come to me so that we might both satisfy our puppeteers."

"Well, this Knight stands in your way woman, so you must face me," I spoke, but her voice seemed to have laid a spell upon me. My hands lifted my sword, but they were sluggish movements.

Crysil sadly leapt from the horse, and the beast looked nervously as a great serpent head, the eyes alone of the best, though protected behind a crystal plate, is larger than the island we stand upon. It too is familiar to me. Now my eyes are drawn again to the woman, who is moving to me, her sword raised.

'Fight,' comes the voice of the sorceress in my mind, 'Slay her.'

Before I could control my own body, I ran towards her and slashed with my blade. Her body seemed to move of its own will as well, raising the weapon in her hand to defend herself, and the twisting the weapon and bringing it down to slash my blade, somehow chapping through the dark metal. I could hear a scream of fury from Xera.

"Back away Drew. You should be free," the woman whispered, watching as I dropped my ruined weapon.

'You have failed me. Now be the weapon of her undoing.'

Once more I lost control of my body. Through the haze I can sense the horror of the woman and myself as my hands grabbed her sword. The blade cut my hands to the bone as I pulled it towards me. The haze hid me from pain as I forced the blade into my chest.

"I have failed," my voice, and yet not my own came from my lips, "And only death awaits now…"

Once the blade was up to my chest the haze melted away and I gave a scream. It must have been horrible, because a look of sheer anguish came to her eyes.

"Crysil," I groaned, blood running down her weapon and from my mouth. "Do not blame yourself."

Obviously my mind was returning to me, for her tears seemed to intensify the pain. She wrapped her arms around me after removing the weapon from my chest. Her clothes were stained crimson, a color purer and fairer on her mourning figure than ever on the Sorceress Xera.

"I will avenge this, my prince," she whispered softly into my ear.

"I know my lady," I replied weakly because I could not muster anything more. And never again would I, I realize as dead reared its ugly head.


	8. Guardians

Author's Notes: I'm on a roll. Sorta. Oh, yeah. That reminds me. As I may have said before, the scenes in this fiction do not match up perfectly with those of The Curse of the Mercale. Live with it. I prefer these scenes and I will eventually be rewriting parts of that original part at one point or another.

Chapter 8: Guardian's (Crysil's POV)

The sword was laying by my hands now. With a sharp whistle I called the black stallion to me. The horse was Drewel's before he was taken, and was the colt of his teenaged steed. Nobomena whinnied lightly as I carefully lifted Drewel, dead, to her saddle. Another whistle and she carefully moved to where Forsaken was. Leaning against the great horn of the serpent is the one who calls himself Nysil. When Corin and Greiven came again to me, telling me that I needed to slay Xera, they had brought Nysil to me, and had Rein'ly, Lord of Winds, return Nobomena to my care. And this, this is what I got for it.

As the mare moved towards the serpent angel, I lifted the sword covered in my lover's blood. The metal was almost as red as my clothes. Normally I would clean the blade, for blood can cause rust in the metal and tarnish the silver coating, yet now… I want her to die and let him, beyond the world of life, to feel it too. I will avenge my love.

"Crysil," came the pure voice of the divine water spirit, "If you face her…"

"Shut-up," I growled out, thick tears falling from my eyes. "You said if I came he would be freed. You said that I would stop her with his help. You said that we would be happy together."

"He has been freed, you will stop her with his help, and you will be happy together. But all things come in their own time," he whispered, his voice like the gentle waves upon the beach.

"Damn you Nysil. Damn you!" I shouted.

"True my daughter of spirit. True. Now go. Fate calls to you. And your son will suffer if you fail in your last mission."

"Damn you forever Nysil. Damn you ALL!" I practically screamed. With that I lifted the sword to my shoulder, and headed towards the dark tower, and my fate.

* * *

"Well Crysil, nice to see you again," Xera purred, amused visibly by the crimson staining my outfit and sword.

"Xera…" I couldn't help but snarl. Call me Lady Death.

"Seems our common bond is gone by his own hand," she continued in that purr.

I lunged forward, cutting the bodies of her guards in half. Soon I had the blade pressed against her delicate neck. As the woman chuckled, my body became as stone: stiff; unyielding; cold. The Red Lady turns away from me, and still the paralysis keeps my eyes on her.

"Crysil, dear, look at me. I am the Queen of the Universe, despite what your royalty may say. You simply cannot kill me, even when I lack a knight."

My eyes wandered over her, the command in her voice impossible to resist. Her hair was red like my shirt was now, and the wavy locks crowned her head in a bun that was held in place by silver and gold pins set with diamonds. Against her pale forehead was a thing gold circlet, whose ends curled to a spiral which suspended a large teardrop shaped ruby almost perfectly between her eyes, as if by magic. Those golden eyes betrayed something her posture and words did not, raw hatred and fear. Upon her body was a red gown of rather simple cut. The collar, encrusted with rubies, placed her cleavage upon display, the effect like a siren's voice when it came to men. Three tear dropped shaped pieces of gold hung down from this collar, and when they struck together it sounded like a summer rain. Three long black chains crossed her wait as belts, both thing and deceptively weak in appearance. Similar chains to these adorned her wrists to reach the floor, as well as came from the large ruby studded clasps of her great cape. A small triangle of flesh was bare on her body just around her midriff, and a long slit climbed up the right of her dress, ending just short of her lower hip.

I know that my eyes cursed her since my lips could not do so for me. This angered her even more, and with a wave of her hand I was flung back against the wall.

"You little slut," she growled, all overtures of kindness gone.

"Some to you, you old hag," I hiss out through my teeth, suppressing the pain.

Xera growled even louder, and I admit that I trembled at the sound. With unearthly grace she whipped off her cape and three it over her throne. The cape itself was the real marvel here. It was said to have been made by the hands of Hyne himself. The cloth of the cape was the purest sable that mortals had ever seen, except for the void that is the realm of darkness. All along the inside and all over the back are sewn diamonds that burn with their own internal light and represent the stars of the universe. The very bottom of the long train was decorated with rubies and gold pieces, and even diamonds.

Yet this alone was not the fully glory of the cape, called the Cloth of Eternity. Upon it was stitched three other celestial bodies in threads made from gems, precious metals and the very fire of life. The largest of these three was a red sun upon the bottom, actually hot to the touch and shining of not only its own accord, but also reflecting the light of the 'stars'. Then there was the smallest, a moon as red as blood, and this was said to have been sewn of brimstone, magma and blood. Finally, nearly in the center of the twelve foot masterpiece was a ringed planet. The rings were much like those of our Saturn, but the colors were like that of Jupiter, and yet its great red spot was not a storm, but a sea of blood.

"I will take care of you myself girl," the sorceress said, quickly wrapping her black chains around her wrist. She would use them like whips I assume, probably due to the unbalance in her magic caused by the recent loss of her knight. Yet since she could still enchant them to move as if they were alive, I would have to act fast.

When she swung the chain at me, I forced my body to move, to duck under the attack that would have wrapped the chains of enchanted with death magic around my neck. Instead the chain smashed into the wall, and bits of black marble flew everywhere. There was a shock upon the face of Xera, but only for a moment. Because after that moment the body fell before me, lacking its head. Yet the blade in my hand was barely wet with the blood of the sorceress.

Slowly I step away from the bitch, and collect the Cloth of Eternity. No use letting it go to waste I guess. The four will be glad that I have retrieved it for them.


	9. The Offer

Author's Notes: Yep, this counts as a streak I tell you. Only two more chaps and a short Epi for you all. And, I might be getting more art for this fiction series.

Chapter 9: The Offer

All was utter silence in my mind though all around me was chaos. I carried the sword with me, wrapped in the Cloth of Eternity along with the circlet of the sorceress. Nysil looked frantic; gesturing wildly for me to speed up, for the castle was crumbling down around me. Worst of all, the island was sinking back into the sea.

Suddenly the winds whipped around me and carried me to the back of the great serpent. Damn Tiamat, he would not allow me to die in peace. I dropped the sword, the cloak and the circlet at the feet of Nysil and moved away to where Nobomena stood near the guardian Greiven of the Earth. The man's similarity to my father always unnerved me. Far scarier was the knowledge that in the child Rey the bloodlines of the four guardians were mingled. You see, my father's sire was a son of Greiven, and his mother was a daughter of Feniux. Nysil's line sired the royal family Loire, though it was mingled faintly was the line of Greiven generations back. And Rein'ly, angel of winds, created the Almasy family, the ancient sires of Drewel's mother and the retainers of the King. So, to sum it up, I am a daughter of Feniux and Greiven, and my love was a child of Nysil and Rein'ly, with Greiven in there somewhere. Rey was a special child they said, and from his line would come those that seal away darkness, and forever the four would be reborn within the descendants of that line. 

I took the dead form of my love into my arms and finally let fall all of my tears. Yet my tears could never bring my lover back.

"Mercale," came a soft voice, one I think I always knew. "Do you love Drewel?"

"Yes," I whispered softly.

"Would you experience any pain at all for him?" Corin/Feniux asked as he finally kneeled at my side.

"Any pain that exists."

"Even death?" questioned Nysil.

"Especially death."

"Then rid yourself of mortality Mercale, and you will have him live again," came the stronger voice of Greiven.

A look of shock must have clouded my face, so Rein'ly spoke up this time to explain.

"We are tired. Very tired Mercale, daughter of fire and earth. So rarely can we now exist physically anymore, and summonings like the Trial are so strenuous…"

"What are you getting at?" I quickly questioned.

"Many years ago we were vested with the ability to choose one to give partial reign over our powers. This one would keep our resting place safe. One to choose ones of our lines, and more importantly, ones of their own line, to become new guardians and help us in our sacred task. You would be the smith and the keeper of what would be known as the Guardian Forces. You would give them immortality, new forms beyond the withering of time, and a chance to protect and ensure humanity's survival," Corin provided.

"I can't without Drew," my voice gained strength now.

"He would be the first Guardian, once you have fashioned for him a vassal," Greiven said. "But never again will you see your family."

"Please… I would do it. We could watch over Rey right?"

"Absolutely. You would need to protect him," Nysil said.

"I will do it."


	10. Odin and the Smith

Author's Notes: This following chapter is VERY important when tied into the next story I'm going, which means yes; I am continuing Angels of Hyne. I would recommend that you take good note of the first paragraph guys and gals.

Chapter 10: Odin and the Smith

The following passage is taken from one of the two copies of the Puug uj dra Mayc. The book is written in the ancient language of Kiynteyhc, or the tongue of the angels. It was written by the four angels and gifted to the Lady Crysil Mercale, who was known from that day as simply Mercale, or the Smith. No one knows where this original manuscript now rests, but many believe that it still resides in the possession of the Lady herself, while others believe it does not exist. The copies, both entitled The Book of the Seal, were rewritten by her hand in ancient Cetra and scattered through the lands. One lays in a deep vault an Estharian research facility that specializes in Guardian Force studies. The other made its way into the possession of one Corin Sylium, Headmaster of Balamb Garden…

So follows an account in the book, though not verifiable, entitled Odin and the Smith:

* * *

_The four angels brought the smith to a place hidden in the world. People called the place, or the people of the area at least, Sirikhydn, meaning Thousand Caves. For five years they toiled to make the place lovely, and made caves suited to all the Guardians which they knew would come in the future. During this time the Smith and Greiven made a new form for the fallen prince, though it was never as pleasant to the eyes. Greiven said that the future ones would only need to be drawn upon specially enchanted paper, and when they came to her they would be transformed. Yet there was a project she took upon herself. A year she worked in silence until the day that Drewel was awakened in his new form. This was a larger than life male upon a horse with six legs, and he was the King of Death. Then he was given the name Odin, the King amongst Kings. To him was given a sword by his dear wife. This was the Sword of Reckoning reforged. The blood of Drewel and the sorceress Xera never was cleaned from the original blade, and when the metal was reworked, it was done so with pieces of the fabric of the Cloth of Eternity. Thus it became a new blade, the Zantetsuken. The magic of the Sword of Reckoning, the blood of Xera and Drewel, and the power of the Cloth of Eternity gave to this weapon the power of instant death to those which it touched. Thus was born the first Guardian Force. It was at this point that the four directed the pair in their tasks. Soon the angels went to their sleep, and occasionally took lives amongst the humans. Into this new world of Guardians trickled the weapons, armor, and even baubles of Mercale's making. Those who held them were said to be cursed. Yet, you see, only those who did great deeds, albeit terrible deeds in some cases, and were descended of the line of the Smith, were able to see her mark upon the blade and would 'disappear' because of the curse. These ones, in some cases, became the Guardians, and could be summoned to protect humanity from the sorceresses and rare sorcerers, and to continue in the divine task. The ones that were not worthy would become the most terrible monsters known to the human race…_

_

* * *

_


	11. Epilogue

Author's Notes: And so ends another lovely fic in this still unnamed series. Please Review! All Reviews from this chapter, and for the ending of the story, will be replied to personally. Please enjoy, and watch out for the continuations of this long series of stories.

Epilogue: The Story Ends

Silence fell over the room, none speaking for shock and awe. Finally the younger of the newest set of Guardians spoke up.

"Wait," Squall, also known as the dark angel Darius spoke, "The vision, the one that you showed us when we came to you… The one telling your life to us, was a lie?"

"I prefer distortion," Mercale said. For thousands of years she and Odin had kept their true origins secret, "But only because such was the will of the four angels. They did not want you to recognize them when they came again."

"They have come again," Valen, or Seifer, asked.

"Yes. You will see soon enough actually," Odin said with a wide smile.


End file.
